A Wolf Named Kytten
by angelic-air-cat
Summary: This is a work in progress and this is the introduction, Kyt comes in later.. R&R please ^^
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

1 Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.. Only character in this story I own is Kyt.  
  
2  
  
3 A Wolf Named Kytten…  
  
Intro:  
  
It was a cold, breezy night out, a certain, mysterious and chilling feel to that night, as in something was definitly not right. Dark black and purple clouds loomed low and heavy in the sky, blotting out the light of the nearly full moon. The air was damp and chilly, showing the threat of an on-coming rainstorm.  
  
At Dib's house:  
  
Dib was pacing the floor up in his room, talking and ranting to himself.  
  
"Ok.. He wasn't at skool today.. again.. He's up to something.."  
  
Pauses, then paces some more  
  
"But WHAT?!"  
  
From downstairs-  
  
"DIB!!! BE QUIET!"  
  
Dib groans, annoyed, and looks out his window at the impending thunderstorm  
  
"Whatever you say Gaz…"  
  
He glances down the street in the direction of Zim's house  
  
"I'm still going to try and find out what's goin' on over there.."  
  
He turns to his closet and rummages through the piles of catalogue ordered alien and monster catching devices. He finally finds his spy-outfit, night-vision goggles, and his camera, gets ready and slips out the window and into the deserted, darkened streets.  
  
At Zim's house:  
  
Zim glared at GIR, his eye twitching slightly  
  
"GIR! How could you!?!?"  
  
"I was hungry.." grins at Zim  
  
"You ATE my Computer CHIP… thingie!"  
  
Zim was furious because GIR had eaten part of the project he had been working on for the past few days.  
  
GIR drooped slightly "It was good…" takes a Brain-Freezey out of his head and starts noisily slurping on it.  
  
Zim twitches slightly, disgusted by GIR, but trying to mask it with his anger.  
  
"Do you even know what you did GIR?"  
  
GIR pauses, mid-slurp "YES!" blinks "Wait… NO…" :SLURP:  
  
"GIR, that was the BRAIN CHIP… THINGIE for the DOOMY DIB DOOM PAIN MAKER OF  
  
DOOM!" pants, trying not to cough "Now because of YOU! It won't work!"  
  
GIR glances up "Aww maaannn…" :SLURP:SLURP:  
  
"AAARRGGGHH!!!!"  
  
"Aww… Masters all mad and all.." *throws aside the now empty Brain-Freezey "You neeeed a HUG!" *jumps on Zim and hugs him tight  
  
"GIR!!! GET OFFA ME!!!" slips away from GIR and steps back "I.. I'm going out for a walk…"  
  
"Can I come? Master?"  
  
Puts on his disguise "No.. Stay here and watch.. Tv.. or something.."  
  
"OK!!!" runs to the living room and turns on ScareyMonkey, the volume up all the way "I love this show…"  
  
Zim groans and leaves his house 


	2. Chapter 2: Did you hear that?

1 Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.. Only character in this story I own is Kyt.  
  
2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dib ran down the dark streets, silent as the shadows surrounding him, getting closer and closer to Zim's house. He could already here GIR's high pitched squeels of delight and the blasting of the tv on the ScareyMonkey show.  
  
"I just hope he's not doin' any kinda doom stuff.. hmm.. maybe I'll get something worth taking pictures of this time.. "  
  
He skid to a stop suddenly, nearly falling on his face, seeing Zim exit his house and start down the street in the direction of the mall.  
  
"Hmm.." follows, silent and fast, while hiding in the bushes.  
  
Zim was unaware Dib was following him, and walked down the street, walking aimlessly and trying to clear his head. He was extremely pissed off still and was having a hard time concentrating on anything besides GIR's eating his technology and destroying his plans yet again.  
  
'Cursed GIR.. what now..?'  
  
:Snap!:  
  
Zim turns, fists clenched and infront of him in a fighting stance 'Whos there!?'  
  
Dib glares at the stick he had stepped on, and steps out of the bushes "You ready to fight now or something ZIM? Gotta protect something you are hiding? Like being a filthy alien? Hmm?"  
  
'Of course not..' lowers his fists 'I was going for a walk like any other one of you worm-babies.. I am a normal everyday NORMAL person like everyone besides you'  
  
"Right Zim.. ok, tell me, what are you REALLY doin'? Huh?"  
  
'You are in no position to make me Dib.. and I am doing nothing!' glares at Dib  
  
"Then where have you been? Hmm? You haven't been in skool for the past three days.. working on some schemem again? What is it Zim?"  
  
'Like I'd tell you.. now leave me alone Stink Human..' turns and starts walking away casually  
  
"Oh no you don't Zim!" tackles Zim and pins him to the ground  
  
'AHH!! Get OFFA ME!!!' shoves Dib away and shuffles away, staggering back to his feet  
  
"You're pathetic Zim!"  
  
starts to say something, then looks at some bushes 'Did you hear that?'  
  
:from the bushes, a shuffling noise, like leaves being moved slightly, accompanied by a low, deep-throated growl:  
  
"Yes…." 


	3. Chapter 3: The wolf

1 Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.. Only character in this story I own is Kyt.  
  
2  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Both Dib and Zim looked at the bushes, both scared at what was in there, uncertain. They watched as the bushes rustled some more and the growls grew louder  
  
"Zim.. You're not doing that are you..?"  
  
'Are you crazy! I didn't do anything! Why would I try to scare myself!?'  
  
Zim stepped back, looking behind him, looking for the fastest way back to his base.  
  
The growls grew louder still and from the shadows of the bush came a dark amber glow, two of them. That was the only thing visible of the 'creature' standing before them.  
  
Dib looked at the 'eyes' now terrified "Oh man.. Zim.. I suggest running right about now…"  
  
Zim was way ahead of him, running for his life from the eyes 'AHHH!!!!' he didn't know what it was, but it scared him  
  
Dib saw him and ran started running after Zim, catching up easily. "AHHH!!!"  
  
From the bush, at a run, appears a large dog like creature about the size of a Great Dane, though sleeker and muscled for fast, agile motion. Its fur is long and a midnight black, under-belly marked silver. Its eyes are a deep, dark amber, glowing against the black fur of its eyes.  
  
Dib looked back, hearing the clacking of the dog's claws on the pavement, just a short distance behind them  
  
"Oh GOD!!! IT'S A DOG!!!" *speeds up so he is running at Zim's side  
  
'A DOG!?!?' looks back 'AHHH!!! What kinda DOG! Is THAT!?!?'  
  
The wolf followed them, swift and easily, not even panting, and seemingly enjoying the chase.  
  
Dib looked back again, right at a point when the wolf ran under a street light "It's a WOLF!"  
  
'Wolf?' Looks back as well, but only sees the dark eyes and silhouette  
  
"Yeah! A WOLF!!" speeds up more, the wolf was almost on top of them  
  
Zim didn't dare look back at the wolf. 'AHH!! DON'T EAT ME!!! EAT DIB!!!!' *trips Dib and races on ahead, leaving Dib alone to face the wolf.  
  
Dib crashed to the ground hard, his face hitting the pavement hard. The impact cause him to get a large scrape across his chin and he could taste blood in his mouth. He started to get up again, but froze, feeling the warm breath of the wolf on the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. He shut his eyes, expecting to feel the long fangs of the wolf over him bury themselves into him, maul him, and leave him dead.  
  
Nothing happened…..  
  
The wolf stood over him, sniffed at him, then, as Dib froze and Zim fled, it slunk away and disappeared into the shadows, as if it was never there. It left no trace of itself.  
  
Dib heard the claws tap against the pavement and turn to the soft rain pattering sounds on the ground around him. His only reminders of this night, a large scrape over his mouth and they memory of what he had seen.  
  
"a wolf?"  
  
He goes home, exhausted and upset. Zim had tried again to kill him, and yet again failed. He was alive to face Zim tomorrow.  
  
Zim ran home, thankful he had bathed in paste  
  
'Too bad it didn't eat him…' 


	4. Chapter 4: Skool..

1 Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.. Only character in this story I own is Kyt.  
  
2  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
It was the next day at Skool. The sky was clear and the sun warmed everything up, the sun illuminating the Skool in an almost eerie glow.  
  
Dib ran out of his house, late again. He had yet again slept through his alarm, and Skool was starting in two minutes. Gaz had left the house without him, not bothering to wake him up, and his dad was either gone, or in the lab and too busy to wake him.  
  
"Damn.. I'm late AGAIN!! This is all Gaz's fault.. she shoulda woke me up! BUT NO!!!" he speeds along the street and reaches the skoolyard as the bell rung. He entered the class.  
  
""DIB! You are late again! Go sit down!"" Bitters glared at him, her souless eyes burning into him from behind her glasses.  
  
Dib immediately took his seat, slumping down and trying to look as small as possible  
  
""Now class.. I am going to introduce you to the newest useless appendage to this classroom..""  
  
A young girl with shoulder-length black hair, pushed back with a purple head-band, and amber eyes walked in and stood at the front of the class. She was wearing a purple shirt with the 3-eyed smiley face on it, black pants, and a trenchcoat. She smiled slightly, looking around shyly  
  
""This one is Kytten.. a foreign appendage from Germany.. Now Kytten, this is your moment to speak, for after this moment, I better not hear a word out of you""  
  
`I have nozing to zay..` she has a German accent  
  
Zim looked at her funny 'Weird..'  
  
""then take a seat..""  
  
Kytten takes a seat one row over and one seat back from Dib  
  
""Now.. to teach you about the universe and how it is doomed.. and all of you are doomed.."" she continues her 'doom' lecture about how they are all doomed and how they will implode on themselves.  
  
Dib looked back at Kytten for a moment and smiled slightly "Hi.. I'm Dib"  
  
`I'm Kyt..` smiles shyly back  
  
*one of the kids in class ''I wouldn't talk to him.. he's crazy''  
  
Dib glares at that person and faces forward again  
  
`He can't be zat crazy..` Kyt says, then turns her attention to the front and takes out her notebook `He's probably smarter zan you`  
  
''Whatever''  
  
Dib smiled at the thought of this new girl telling off the other student, but remained silent, drawing a picture of Zim being eaten by a wolf  
  
Zim stared at the board, bored out of his mind. He hadn't been to skool for three days, but by the way Bitters was talking, he hadn't missed much at all. All he wanted right then was to get out of class and go home to restart work on the chip GIR had eaten.  
  
* thinks * 'I got to get that fixed and me Doomy Dib Doom Pain Maker of Doom operational! Must get rid of that Dib stink-human!'  
  
The rest of the day dragged through without incident and let everyone out for the evening  
  
Dib trudged home, with Gaz, no words passed between them, the only sound was the sound of Gaz's GS2.  
  
Zim raced for home, ran right past GIR and went to his lab, intent on beginning his work again 


	5. Chapter 5-Full moon

1 Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.. Only character in this story I own is Kyt.  
  
2  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
It was around 7:30 at night. The full moon was just barely rising over the clouds in the sky. Its silverish light was lighting up the town like daylight.  
  
Kyt was in her room, staring out her window at the rising moon. "Aww.. no.. not again…" she prepared herself for the burning pain and the uncontrolled instincts as they flooded her senses.  
  
Dib was in his room, pacing the floor again and talking on his laptop at the same time, talking to the Swollen Eyeballs. "Ok, all evidence points to either a very large feral wolf that has somehow gotten into the town, or a werewolf. The only thing that doesn't fit the profile is the transforming under a full moon. Last night was not a full moon, yet the wolf was present. Therefore, this is either a werewolf that is really weird… or it's just a wolf."  
  
The Swollen Eyeball guy looks at Dib through the computer and nods. "Very well Agent MothMan, when you find more information, let us know."  
  
Dib nods "Alright Agent GreyLunar, I will get on it right away and report my findings soon."  
  
"Very well, GreyLunar out." He disconnects.  
  
Dib sets his laptop on his bed and walks over to his closet, getting out his nightvision goggles. "Ok, this will be different from trying to catch Zim. Maybe harder, but I got to. Our safety may depend on it!" He gets ready and climbs out his window, darts across the yard, and into the streets.  
  
Zim was down in his lab working on fixing the chip that GIR had eaten. GIR was upstairs staring at the TV and eating poopcorn. The TV wasn't even on, only the blank screen shown back at him. "WEEHOOO!!! YAY!!!" He falls silent again, staring at the screen intently.  
  
Zim wasn't paying attention to what was going on outside, or upstairs.  
  
Then there was a long, low and eerie howl ringing to the full moon above. The wolf was stalking through the town, looking for food, stalking the two- legged creatures she was half related to. She moved fast enough, silent in the shadows she blended in with. Her fiery amber eyes glowed slightly and revealed her position.  
  
Dib paused when he heard the howl, then moves cautiously towards it, looking around him for any signs of movement.  
  
The wolf could see a human; he had his back to her, and was trying to hide in the shadows. The human in her recognized the human as the guy from class who actually said 'hi' to her, the one the others called 'crazy', the one named Dib. The human in her was fighting the wolf and urging her not to kill him. The wolf ignored her human half and took off after the human 'Dib'.  
  
Dib could hear the clacking of claws on the street and turned to see the wolf running right at him. "Ahh!" He dodges her in time and goes running down the street, faster than he had ever run before. He runs to the nearest house, ran up the walkway and burst through the unlocked door. He slams it behind him and turns.  
  
GIR was staring at the TV still, not noticing there was someone in the house. Alarms started sounding in the lab, making Zim jump and accidentally drop his tools on the ground. "What the..?" He looked at his computer, which was flashing an 'Intruder Alert'. "Ack! An intruder!" He hurries upstairs, cursing to himself, figuring that it was probably just GIR again, and he left the door open. He came up from his lab and saw… "DIB!!! What are you doing here! Get out!!!" He takes out his laser and glares at Dib.  
  
Dib looks at Zim and pounces on him, pulling him roughly aside. "Listen Zim, this time I am NOT after you. There's something out there and it's trying to get me!"  
  
Zim pushes Dib away and backs up, still clutching his lasers. "I'm not that stupid Human. Get out!"  
  
Then there was a sniffing and scratching at the door. Something pushed against it and hit it hard, trying to bust it down.  
  
Zim backed up. "What.. is it?"  
  
Dib looked at the door, fearfully and backed up as well. "That wolf from last night… I think it's a werewolf…"  
  
Zim looked at Dib confused. "Werewolf?"  
  
Dib nodded. "Yeah.. Wolfish-human monster that eats everything and likes to kill things… especially aliens."  
  
Zim glared back at Dib. "If that's the case, why is it after you!?"  
  
All of a sudden, the scratching and banging ceased. The wolf moved away from the door and left to find something easier to catch. She chose a dog, a German shepherd, about as big as herself, which was behind a fence, barking its head off. She jumped the six-foot fence and landed in the yard with the dog. The dog cowered away and started running away but was trapped. She was on the dog in a minute and tore out its throat, killing it instantly. The smell of the blood and death driving her instincts mad as she devours parts of the carcass.  
  
Dib gulps and walks to the window and looks outside. "Man…"  
  
Zim was glaring at Dib from where he stood near the kitchen. "Its gone now.. Get out DIB, or I'll use you for tests… horrible, painful tests." The claws come down from the ceiling, threateningly.  
  
Dib backs up and opens the door, and hurries out, running down the street and not looking back. He didn't hear anyone follow and reaches his house without incident. He climbed to his room and shuts his window. "Phew… oh man.. Ack, no! I forgot to get any pictures or anything… hmm… I think living through that was better though…"  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes and goes to the toilet in his kitchen and flushed himself down into his lab to continue his work.  
  
As the full moon set that night, the wolf wandered back home, tired and wanting sleep. It jumped up the two floors to her room and through the open window. She goes into the closet, turns in a circle three times, and falls asleep as the sun rose to start the next day. 


End file.
